


The Magic of Life

by twizted_dezirez



Series: Mylitta [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizted_dezirez/pseuds/twizted_dezirez
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been together for over a year now. The story picks up within that same time line.  It is show how their relationship has grown since the last story, and what their plans are for the future. Their relationship has always been outside of the norm, but their hopes of raising a family together may alter their non traditional ways.





	1. When the Honeymoon is Over

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking and thinking about adding a third installment of this series, but never could get enough umph! I finally went back to today and read the last chapter of the last work. I made some minor grammatical edits and then reviewed the comments. 
> 
> A huge thanks to Lovefinder, again! Lovefinder told that me if I ever decide to continue this that I should do so as a mpreg story. I'm not all giddy about it as I believe it's going to challenge my abilities, but I am excited to try. 
> 
> As promised, if it's horrible I'll take it down and hide my face forever! I have never created anything like this before, so I can't beg you enough for your kindness.

Jared began this day much like he did all the rest. He and Jensen have fallen into a comfortable routine now. If Jared had to guess, he would say he's been here for 7 moons. Jensen swears it's closer to 9. In all that time spent co-habitating under one roof, Jared is surprised there have been no fights or arguments. Jared's feelings have grown stronger for Jensen over time. There is a bond there, but Jared is still not convinced it is love. Love has never been a part of his vocabulary because it wasn't an essential part of his society. Stories of love and happily everafters were found in fairytales. They simply weren't apart of Jared's world.

Jared climbs from his sleep and goes outside to retrieve water from the pump. He does this nearly every morning, and this morning is no different. The sun is peeking up over the horizon, and Jared surveys the land before him. _Their land._ He knows it is theirs because both their names are on the parchment to the property.

He and Jensen have made some minor changes to the place in the time Jared has been here. There is only one privacy wall now. It runs the property line from one side of town to the other. There are no other walls or bounderies. He told Jensen that he would rather live without them. Jensen was all smiles during the demolition and reconstruction. He never once uttered a negative thought or word against Jared. He would always smile gratefully when Jared brought him snacks and cool drinks.

Jared was more confident now than he was before. He didn't travel to town much. He had invited Chad to visit from time to time, but Chad never really took an interest. Chad had his own mate to chase after. Jensen never has friends over, but that's to be expected. Jensen once told him they weren't friends at all, they were after whatever purpose Jensen would suit. Jensen never went to town either. The only time they leave their manor is when it is time to go to market. _It's all so traditional,_ Jared thinks to himself.

One time at the market, someone had pressed something into Jensen's hand. Jared gave an odd look, but otherwise remained silent. His mind drifts back to that now. _What would Jensen have that is secret from me?_ He had repeated the same thought over and over. Jensen answered his internal thought as soon as they had returned home. "Have you ever seen anything like it before?" Jensen holds the small packet in front of Jared, offering for him to take it. 

Jared does take it, "It looks like grain or barley," he says moving the small bits around his fingertips. 

"Close enough," Jensen tells him, "They are seeds, Jared." 

"I don't understand," Jared shakes his head and hands the packet back to Jensen. 

"You bury these in the ground. Then sprinkle them with water." Jensen's eyes grow wider as he pauses, "Like magic they will grow food." 

"Jensen, there is no such thing as magic," Jared speaks slowly. 

Jensen shakes his head, "My dear Omega magic and science are one in the very same. These seeds will grow like magic, you'll see." He turns to walk out in the back yard. 

Jared follows without hesitation, "So you're telling me there is some unknown science behind what will make these crumbs grow?" He's trying really hard to understand. 

"Never you mind Jared, leave this to me." Jensen tell him. 

Jared's mind comes back into the present. He sees small green plants coming up out of the ground where Jensen had tended to the crumbs. He still doesn't get it. Jensen's words echo in his head 'Magic of Life'. They only confuse him more. 

He grabs the full bucket and retreats to the kitchen. He can smell the morning fire before he sees it. Upon opening the door he's greeted with a sight he will never tire of. Jensen is at the end of the table sitting in front of the fire he just built. He's only half dressed, and not completely awake yet. Jared finds it adorable. 

"I fetched some water," He holds the pale up for Jensen to see. He gets a half smile in return and sends a bright smile to Jensen. He turns to place a portion of the water into the pot, and then places the pot of water on the rack over the fire. It starts to heat. 

Jared prepares the coffee as Jensen 'trained him to do'. They sit in silence as Jensen's mind awakens and Jared's doesn't drift. He remains fimly fixed in the present. Once enough time has passed, he dares to speak. He prays that he makes sense in doing so. 

"You're crumbs have grown," Jared tells him, but not too excitedly. Jensen is stilling waking up. 

"Crumbs? What crumbs?" Jensen sounds confused, and that was not the reaction Jared had anticipated at all. He's the only one to feel confusion at this new science. 

"You got them from market, you placed them in the ground out back, and now they grow," Jared explains. 

"Oh, seeds. Jay, those are seeds not crumbs," Jensen explains, but there is an edge of gratitidue to his voice. 

"What's the difference?" Jared asks, genuienly curios and eager to learn. 

Jensen would love to tease, but he knows he can't. He must explain this and many other things to Jared because Jared is far too independent to not know everything about everything. 

"Look at this bread," Jensen holds the bread under his fingers on the table. He makes sure Jared is watching before he makes to break the bread. "You see these little pieces right here? The crumbs?" He holds a small one up for Jared to get a better look. 

"Yes, crumbs. How is that different from your magic seeds? They are the same size and probably made from the same stuff." Jared tires to explain his own logic. 

"Crumbs will not yeild life. The crumbs will serve as food for smaller creatures, but will not make a new life of their own." Jensen surveys Jared's face. Jared is still mildly confused, but Jensen can tell he's getting there. "Seeds, like the ones I have planted, will yeild new life. Those small green plants will grow to be big and tall. We can process them into food." 

"Oh" Jared's reply is small and weak, like he knows he should have known better. Jensen places a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gives him a light squeeze.

"You are trying to understand concepts that are unheard of among Omegas. You should be proud of yourself Jared. I will teach as little or as much as you want to know." Jensen means it. He only wants for Jared to be happy. 

"Why are we growing food here?" Jared asks. 

"I think we should have the ability to choose when we leave instead of the necessity to leave," Jensen explains. "Thanks for the coffee, by the way." He plants a wet kiss on Jared's cheek, "Trained you right, huh?" Jensen dodges the insensitive swing he knows is coming. 

This has been an ongoing joke between them now for some time. Jensen brags about how well he's got Jared trained, and Jared reminds him from time to time that he, the fragile Omega, coudln't have known one thing or another because his Alpha didn't train him right. 

"What's for breakfast?" Jared looks up to Jensen, "I'm hungier than usual."

Jensen drums his fingertips on the table. He isn't sure when the dynamics of Alphas and Omegas shifted. In more traditional households, all the daily chores fell at the feet of the Omega. Jensen couldn't imagine piling _that_ much work on anyone nevermind the love of his life. 

"I will find us something my dear," he crosses the room to the pantry. 

He names out a list of ingredients to Jared, who replies, "Yea all that sounds great,"

Jensen turns. His hands are full of food for all different occasions, "You mean you want me to prepare all of it? At once?" 

Jared blushes, "If it's too much trouble I can help." 

Jensen chokes back, "Nah, no not too much trouble," Jensen moves to the counter to prepare the foods for firing. His mind is going in a dozen different directions. Jared only threatens to eat them out of house and home when-- _It can't be_ Jensen thinks to himself, and then quickly tries to do the math of time in his head. He burns his hand on the now boiling pot. He lets out a painful moan. Jared is on his feet and at Jensen's side in an instant. He is nursing Jensen's wound when Jensen gets a good whiff of him. 

Days and moons aside, that scent can only mean one thing. Jared is about to go into heat again. His heats thus far haven't been nearly as strong as either of them expected. They are usually sated pretty quickly and life will resume as normal once Jared has a few days of rest. If the smell is any indication, this heat will be much stronger and last much longer. Jensen's face pales further. He's not sure he can handle Jared in heat. The Omega does enough on his inner Alpha when he isn't in heat. 

Jensen still has no control over his inner Alpha when he and Jared come together. Jensen tries to pull back. Jared holds him firm.

"What is it, Alpha?" Jared's voice is full of concern. 

"Nothing Jared. It's just a small burn," He tries to brush Jared off easily, "Let me prepare our breakfast, and then we will figure out how to spend our day." His voice at least sounds cheerful as his mind is racing.

"I'll leave you to it then," Jared returns to the table to finish his coffee. He can't figure out what's got Jensen so spooked, but hopefully whatever the Alpha is going through, it will work itself out. And if it doesn't Jared will be here whenever his help in the matter will be accepted.


	2. Hope for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen decide the dynamics of their own relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut this chapter short! I got stuck

They spend the rest of the day walking the grounds. Jensen dreads what will happen when night falls on them. There should be a full moon tonight. Jensen would know, he still holds his evening ritual of watching the sunset. He walks at Jared's side. He knows the Omega wouldn't have it any other way. 

Jensen has built dreams of turning this place into a thriving farmland. He believes that being self sufficient is the way of the future. He dreams of having children here and teaching them the ways of growing life. He's almost positive that Jared doesn't share that same dream. Sure, Jared may want to learn how to grow things, but he doesn't want children. Not yet. Jensen can tell because he has survived through three of Jared's heats thus far, and Jared is still without child. He doesn't want to bring it up to Jared because things are going so good between them now, Jensen doesn't want to ruin it. 

Jared is proud of himself and what he has accomplished since being here with Jensen. They are truly partners in everything they do. The thought of having children to share this with has never occurred to Jared. He knows the society they will be born into, and he simply refuses to be a part of it. What him and Jensen have is special and unique. Jared knows for a fact they are two lesser pieces of a greater whole. Any child born onto him wouldn't accept the norms of society either, and Jared wouldn't make them. Whether they would be born Alpha, Omega, or Beta it would drastically alter the dynamic of equality Jared and Jensen have built. Jared knows that he and Jensen will not agree on the ways of parenting pups, and this isn't something he is eager to bring up.

They return to the main house shortly before night fall. Jensen retrieves some supplies and makes a fire for them outside. The full moon can be seen off in the distance on the horizon. Jensen feels it before he sees it. He's got goosebumps along his arms and the hair on the back of his neck is standing up. It's only a matter of time before Jared can sense his excitement. The scent from Jared had been getting stronger and stronger all day. Jensen idly wonders if tonight will be the night Jared becomes with child. Shouldn't they at least discuss the whole parenthood thing?

Jared takes a seat by the fire, and suddenly his body is on fire. Well, it feels that way. He's burning up from the inside out, so he moves away from the fire in hopes of getting relief. When that doesn't work he turns on his side facing the house. He can feel his backside getting slicker, and it's not until right then he knows what's upon him. He's going into heat, but this one isn't like all the others. 

He will ponder the how's and why's of it later. Now there is no time. He must lock himself in spare bedroom, lest he be tempted to morph into one of those cock hungry whores. When his Omega kicks into full swing, Jared has no control over himself or anything. Jared has prided himself all this time on maintaining control over Jensen's inner Alpha. This one night threatens to be the night that control is relinquished. 

Jared moves to stand, but can't. He settles for sitting on his knees and trying to move himself forward. Jensen has dropped everything he was working on to attend to Jared. 

"Here, allow me," Jensen reaches a hand out to Jared. 

Jared bats it away, "I'm fine, thanks."

"Omega, you are not fine. Let me help you, please." Jensen pleads with Jared, but Jared keeps moving away as though Jensen were the cause of his affliction. 

"I can do it myself," Jared tells him as he continues to fight against the Alpha. 

"I know you can, but you shouldn't have to. You have me now, Jared. Please allow me," Jensen continues to protest. He picks Jared up bridal style without waiting for permission and carries him inside. Jared instinctively wraps his arms tighter around Jensen's neck. 

Jensen doesn't ask where, he already knows. Jared intends to retreat into the spare room as he has so many times before. Jensen will not fight him on this. Jared is the Omega, the heat is his, and he can deal with it where ever he sees fit. Jensen quashes his own wants and longings as he carries Jared through the threshold of the smaller spare room. 

He crosses the room to lay Jared on the makeshift bed. Jensen winces as he lays Jared down because he knows these bed coverings are of far less quality than what they share in the master bedroom, but he continues because he knows this is how Jared wants it. For whatever reason, Jared isn't ready to give him pups just yet. Jensen must wait, for now. 

He stands to leave the room. He must retrieve fresh water from the stores in the kitchen. He will bring it up from underground so it will be cool and refreshing for the Omega. He hears Jared cry out to him as he walks away. Without looking back he calls over his shoulder, "I'll be back soon." 

Jared's mind has slipped into a fog of want and need now. All logical thought has stopped, and he can't remember why it was a good idea to be in the spare room. He doesn't understand why he doesn't want children. He wants to fix that. _How did he go through so many heats without his Alpha's knot?_ Jared briefly thinks of everything they have used before to slake Jared's inner heat. He realizes in this moment that Jensen never took any satisfaction for himself. He had made Jared's heats all about Jared, and what was best for him. He moans out again, calling to his mate. _This time will be different. This time will be all about Jensen,_ he tells himself.

This isn't at all how he wanted his first knotting to go. He had always envisioned it as love and tenderness, not heat of the moment wild. All the times before he had pushed Jensen into riding him hard and rough. Jared forced Jensen's hand because that was what felt good at the time. Knotting is different than sex. Knotting is sacred and is meant to tie two souls together indefinitely. He body is at war with his mind. Jensen had always wanted to be loving and tender. It was always Jared that broke down those walls and set the Alpha free. Jared gives himself a half-hearted smile. He knows this time will probably be no different, but he hopes it is.

Jensen will be pleading and rubbing, massaging oils or water into Jared's skin to cool him. Jared will buck his hips upward, but that will only drive Jensen to peppering his flesh with soft kisses. That image builds in his own mind, almost like a wet dream. He's lost in all time and space when Jensen returns to the room with plenty of water and towels. He's knelt at Jared's side in a heart beat. 

"Here, shhhhh," Jensen comforts him as he places the water to Jared's face and neck. "It will help, promise," He takes a small cup and offers a drink to Jared. The look on Jared's face is almost enough to make him drop the cup and spill its contents. Jared is completely blissed out. His eyes are dark and pupils blown. They have a predatory shape to them that Jensen isn't used to seeing. Even how he's holding his mouth is unusual to Jensen. If he didn't know better, he would assume there was a sign of aggression there.

As it is Jensen does know better. He knows what's going to happen next. He knows that he won't have any control over the situation so he may as well surrender to it entirely, consequences be damned. He starts massaging Jared's skin, his arms and chest first. The muscles there aren't knotted. They are as smooth as ever, but Jensen knows that Jared is taking some comfort in the action. His back is arching off the bed pushing his chest up into the touch. He's moving closer to Jensen and working his hips under the coverings. 

Jensen has enough brain cells left to know this would be a good time to walk away, but he can't. Jared's got a grip on his wrist and won't let him go. Jensen isn't brave enough to pull free from Jared's hold. So many Alpha's have it all wrong. Omegas are the ones in control. His inner Alpha listens to the Omega more than he listens to Jensen. This used to bother him, but not now. Not after seeing how Jared reacts to being placed on a pedestal. 

"Help me sate this heat," Jared pleads looking up at him, "I need you Alpha." 

"Not like this Omega," Jensen tries to maintain resolve, "My mate deserves better than what this room provides." 

Something in that angers Jared, but neither is sure why, "Why did you bring me in _here_ then? Take me where you will." 

"Sh, calm Omega," Jensen attempts to use the Alpha's voice, "You don't want this, your Omega may, but Jared I know you don't." 

"How would you know?" The Omega growls out. "It's not like we've ever talked about it. Have your way with me or watch me leave." 

That knocks Jensen down a peg or more, "Leave?" he whispers, "You would leave me here because I refused to take advantage of you in this state?" Jensen knows the Omega isn't capable of talking sense through the heat, but still. 

Jared rolls onto his stomach and cants his hips in the air. The smell that is released is strong enough to make Jensen forget any previous qualms he had. He moves directly behind Jared to get a better look. 

The slick produced by the Omega is everywhere. Jensen reaches out to touch, to rub. The Omega moans and pushes back against Jensen's hand. Jensen can feel his erection growing. He pushes two fingers inside Jared, just to make sure he's slick enough to proceed. Jared moans louder and pushes back harder on Jensen's fingers. 

"That's it," He tells Jensen, "More! Don't hold anything back this time." He encourages Jensen to go further, to add more. He just needs to be filled. There's no time for casual conversation of futures and implications. His Omega won't allow it. Jensen is fully hard now as he aligns himself behind Jared. He pushes in easily with no resistance, and Jared comes alive under him. 

They are not face to face. Some part of Jensen's brain registers that for the red flag that it is. Whenever they make love, they are usually facing one another. There is grabbing and biting. Jared never allows for any tender caresses. Maybe this time, Jensen can have it that way. He tries to maintain a steady pace while caressing Jared's back and sides. He re wets his hand in the water again, and then rubs it into Jared's skin to cool him. 

His fingers work their way to the base of Jared's neck and start massaging in small circles. Jensen can feel the tension as it leaves. He knows Jared is becoming more and more relaxed. He continues to work his way down to Jared's shoulder blades. He takes his time worshiping the perfectly toned muscles he finds there with his fingertips. Jared's body as all but gone limp in his hands, and he's surprised to find that Jared is still pushing back against him.

Jared isn't trying to change the rhythm or the pace. He is simply taking what Jensen is offering. Jensen continues to rub and massage at Jared's back as he pushes in and pulls out again. They are moving unbelievably slow. While Jensen is quite content with the change of pace, neither Jared's Omega or Jensen's Alpha is very happy. Jensen gives Jared's hips another squeeze. This will all come down to who breaks first.

"Who's taking advantage now?" Jared whispers the question to Jensen bringing him back to the present. "Are you going to knot me alpha?" Jared tries asking the question in an innocent enough tone. 

"You don't need my knot to make it through this heat. Just as you've never needed it in the past," Jensen tells him with a level head.

"This is different and you know it," Jared sounds almost pained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help me bring this together anyway you can. This is something completely new to me, and I want to make sure I'm doing it right. I want to learn, so don't be afraid to telling me how I'm screwing up. I'll do my very best to fix it.
> 
> I'm not sure with I should attempt to proceed with the usual mating fight or if I should follow the Alpha's lead and take it slow and easy. I'm so conflicted over this. Please help!


	3. The Curse of Biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen finally tie the knot, so to speak

Jensen _does_ know this one is different. It's not a good different or a bad different. It's just different. Jensen doesn't want their first knotting to be here in this room. This isn't what the Omega deserves and he knows it. The Alpha reluctantly agrees with that train of thought, and that's the only thing keeping his knot at bay. Fighting the urges coming from his body has never been as difficult as it is now. 

"Don't stop," comes Jared's whispered plea. He tries pushing back harder against Jensen. "Give it to me," He growls out. 

"NO!" Jensen's cry comes out of nowhere in the still room. He pulls completely free from the Omega. "I can't _will_ not take you like this." 

Jared is up and whirled around on Jensen in an instant, trying to pin him down. They struggle for a nanosecond. That's all it takes for Jared to use his size to his advantage. He's on top of Jensen, holding him down. Jensen is flat against the floor and Jared has both arms pinned down by the wrists. Jared doesn't bother with trying to convince Jensen of anything. He's trying to work Jensen's erection back inside, but he's not getting anywhere because he doesn't have a free hand to guide Jensen home. 

Jensen uses this moment as an attempt to get through to the Omega. "Do you want me to fuck you face down in here like the whore you are?" 

Jared's face is still blank, like he didn't even register that Jensen was speaking to him. 

"You do don't ya? You're hungry for it, just like all the other hungry cock sluts." Jensen starts running his hands up through Jared's hair, moving it from his face. "You're just another bitch in heat aren't ya?" 

Jensen's goading him now. He's saying the most offensive things he can think of to get through to Jared, but it only serves to push the Omega further over the edge. 

Jared releases Jensen's wrists and grips his shoulder with one hand while he uses the other to guide himself down on Jensen's cock. "Finally," he breathes out as he becomes fully seated. Jensen uses his freed hands to pull Jared down on top of him harder. 

Jared lets out a growl and digs his nails into Jensen's shoulders. Just like that Jensen's knot grows, and Jared can feel it pushing against his entrance. He moves faster on top of Jensen. 

Jensen's brain checked out as soon as Jared was fully seated on top of him. Without any thought at all, he grabs Jared's hips firmly to hold him still. He starts pushing his own hips upward to force the knot inside of Jared.

It doesn't take much force at all because Jensen is covered in the Omega's slick. As soon as he slides completely in, Jared lets out a howl. 

"What's the matter Omega?" The Alpha snarks at him, "You wanted this! You forced this on me."

Jared still can't understand fully what's going on around him and under him. He locks eyes with Jensen and doesn't recognize the animal looking up at him. Jared grabs his own leaking erection that's been resting on Jensen's stomach and gives one firm stroke upward. Just like that he's coming and his muscles clamp around Jensen's knot.

His body goes limp as he places his hands on Jensen's shoulders for support. He turns his head to the side, baring his neck to he Alpha. It's an unspoken plea for the Alpha to mark him.

Jensen leaves one hand on Jared's hip and uses the other to brush Jared's hair out of the way. He bites the spot where Jared's shoulder meets his neck. He can feel Jared weakly pulling away, but he holds him firmly in place-making him take it. He rocks Jared back and forth on top of his knot. As the Omega is coming down from his own orgasm his muscles are still clamping down around the knot, and Jensen takes the much needed friction from the Omega.

He releases the hold his mouth had on the side of Jared's neck, and uses both of his hands to hold Jared's hips firmly in place as the knot finally catches. The Omega has came down from his release completely now. His muscles are clamped so tightly around Jensen's knot its painful for him. 

The Alpha can't be bothered to care about the Omega's discomfort right now. The Omega wanted the knot, and now he's got it. The Alpha wants to them to stay tied like this for hours. He's in no hurry whatsoever to spill his seed inside the Omega. This is the very victory he's been waiting for since that first night he spent curled up next to the Omega. Long before he brought him here from the temple, he had wanted to fully claim the Omega as his. This has been a long time coming, and he's not letting it go so soon.

As Jared continues to come down from the heat his mind goes through different stages. The first stage he goes through is humiliation. He was young and naive to believe that he was any different than all the other Omegas. It all comes down to the biology he was born with, he reasons with himself. He can't control it anymore than anyone else. He feels defeated. The second stage he goes through is anger because Jensen allowed this to happen. He knows for a fact that Jensen was aware of his feelings, and Jensen openly took advantage of his state. Then the anger switches direction, and Jared is angry with himself for making this happen against all Jensen's protests. The third stage is guilt. He knows this is a step neither one of them were ready for, and he took it anyway. He knows more than likely he will be carrying pups soon, and he never wanted that. The Omega has a mind of its own though, and there is nothing left for Jared to do but accept it. As cliche as it is, the fourth stage his mind goes through is acceptance. It has to be acceptance because the only real regret he has is taking the Alpha's knot from the top. This is the most uncomfortable he's ever been.

He settles himself the best he can with his head resting on the Alpha's shoulder. The Alpha gently traces over Jared's sides and back with the slightest touch of his fingertips. The touch soothes the Omega, and Jared is soon fast asleep. They stay like that for hours. The Alpha never drifts off. He remains fully awake and content for quite some time. 

When the air around them turns cooler, the Alpha decides it's time to end this. He uses one hand at the small of Jared's back to press him down harder against the knot as he pushes upwards causing it to empty its contents into Jared. The Omega makes a pained sound in the back of his throat, but doesn't protest. Jensen holds him there until the knot deflates completely. 

Jared is still limply laying on top of him, so Jensen has to gently roll him off to the side onto the bare floor. He sits up once Jared is completely off him and laying off to the side. The room is still dimly lit by the light of the full moon outside. He surveys the Omega before him as he attempts wash himself clean in the water he had brought in for Jared. He wishes now he would have went with warmer water. He's far too sensitive to properly clean himself with the cooler water. 

The Omega looks weak and broken, and Jensen feels truly sorry. Logically he knows he shouldn't. None of it was his fault. And since he's being honest he may as well acknowledge that none of this was Jared's fault either. Regardless of who or what is at fault, Jensen knows that he will bare the responsibility because he is the Alpha. It is his duty to care for and protect his Omega. 

Sighing with resignation, he forces himself to stand. He means to warm some water in the kitchen to properly clean them both, but he has to stand there for a minute to collect his bearings. He feels like he climbed back into his body all wrong and now his soul needs a minute to readjust. He moves his legs and arms experimentally before stepping out of the room. 

He returns a few minutes later cleaned up with some water he warmed up in the kitchen. He left the fire going because of the chill that's in the air tonight. Hopefully the breeze coming through the place will be kind enough to carry some of that heat with it.

He kneels beside Jared and uses the warm water and a soft sponge to clean him. He moves Jared's hair off his neck to survey the love bite he left there. The mark is a such a deep purple it appears black under the dim light. 

Once he's cleaned Jared, he moves him into their master bedroom. As he places Jared on the bed he can't help but think, _This is how it should have been to begin with_. 

Jared hums his approval as he situates himself in the bed. Jensen can tell that Jared is still out of it as he's making himself comfortable with the new position. He fights back a solitary tear as he moves around the bed to climb in on the other side. 

As soon as he's in the bed nice and cozy, he feels Jared nuzzling closer to him-right at his neck. Jared's arm wraps around him, and he doesn't even think about who's playing the little spoon tonight. He simply breathes a sigh of relief and drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my tardiness and any errors you may find here. I struggled more with this chapter than I have with any of the previous chapters. As I said before, this is all very new to me. If I've screwed anything up beyond recovery, please let me know. I'll gladly fix it :) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!  
> Thank y'all so much for your continued support :)


End file.
